Joye vs Yugi post battle city duel
by BEARdragon1234567890
Summary: I don't own Yugi oh or the characters The final battle between Atem and Joey. Some fake and anime only cards.


The pharaoh was waiting in the town square.

"Let's duel Joey!"

"I will give my best, and I will win! I want you to use all of your best cards against me!"

The pharaoh showed Joey the three god cards and shuffled them in his deck.

"I won't make this easy for you. In fact I plan to win," said Yami Yugi.

"Good. Shall we start?"

The two of them activated their duel disks.

"My turn. I summon panther warrior in attack mode. I set a card and I end my turn."

"You set a Scapegoat?"

Joey smiled.

"You know my deck well, pall."

"Let me show you one of my new cards. I activate dice fusion. It allow me to roll two dices."

The first dice landed on 4 the second on 5.

"Dice fusion allows me to fuse two monsters with levels equal to the dice results. I chose to fuse Berfomet and Gazelle the king of mythical beasts to summon Chimera the flying mythical beast in attack position. I set a card. Chimera attack his panther warrior!"

The beast warrior was destroyed.

 **Yugi 4000 Joey 3900**

"My turn. I summon axe raider. I equip him with Lightning blade. It raise his attack to 2500 points. Axe raider attack Chimera."

 **Yugi 3600 Joey 3900**

"I activate my monster's effect. I special summon Berfomet in defense position. Now I activate my spell card monster replace. I replace Barfomed with Queen's knight."

"I forgot that spell card. It won't help you much. Your Queen's Knight is weaker than my Axe raider. I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw. I have drawn one of my best monsters. First I summon my King's knight. His special ability allow me to summon Jack's Knight from my deck. I activate magical hats. My magical hats conceal my 3 monsters."  
"You plan to summon an Egyptian god? You need 3 tributes, and my monster is stronger than any of yours on the field. I just need to destroy one."

"You first need to decide which hat you want to attack."

"I chose this one!"

The Axe raider attacked. It was the empty hat.

"What? My luck have never betray me. I end my turn"

"I tribute all my monster to summon the great god of Egypt The winged dragon of Ra! I set a card."

The pharaoh recited the ancient script. Lightings fill the square and the divine beast emerged from his sphere of light.

 **Winged Dragon of Ra Atc 5000 def 4000**

"I'm screwed!"

"Ra destroy his monster!"

 **Yugi 3600 Joey 1400**

"I can still win **.** I'm prepare to face the mighty gods. I just need one very specific card. Heart of the cards please I need your help." Joey draw. "Yes! I draw the card I wanted. I set 3 cards. Now I activate my card Exchange. I have a present for you pall."

Joey showed the time wizard to Yugi and walked towards him.

"Thanks friend. I haven't summoned him in a long time."

Yugi showed his hand to Joey.

"Yes!"

The Red eyes black dragon was in his hand.

"I needed him for my god killing combo. It's time to show your big chicken who is on the top of the food chain. First I activate my spell card card destruction. "

The two discarded their hands in the graveyard.

"I'm curious, why do you need booth the Red eyes and Time wizard in the graveyard?"

"Let me show you. I activate my spell card monster reborn. Say hello to red eyes black dragon. Now it's time for my special weapon, I activate my spell card Red eyes immortality.'

"I have never heard of this card."

"Believe it or not some mysterious person send me two cards in an envelope. Let me explain what its effect is. When I have a red eyes black dragon on my field and a time wizard in my grave I can upgrade Red eyes to Red eyes millennium dragon."

 **Red eyes millennium dragon Atc 3000 def 2000**

The red eyes was covered with golden armour.

"My new dragon have a neat effect. I can toss a coin and if I guess how it will land I can reduce the attack of one of your monster by 3000 points. I chose heads. "

The coin landed on heads.

"Red eyes attack! Inferno blast!"

Ra was destroyed by the attack of Red eyes.

"I activate my trap card Magician's circle. We booth can summon a spelcaster monster with 2000 attack or less."

"I don't have a spelcaster."

"I summon Dark magician Girl."

 **Yugi 2600 Joey 1400**

"I end my turn!"

"My turn. I use my spell card sage's stone. I special summon my Dark magician. I set a card. Your turn Joey."

"Red eyes attack dark… Wait! Your face dawn card is mirror force."

"Maybe."

"I summon tiny guardian in defense position."

"My turn. Draw. I activate pot of greed. I activate my ritual card black magic ritual. I tribute two cards from my hand. I summon my Dark chaos Magician." Yami Yugi opened his duel disk's field spell slot. "I activate my field spell Magician's court."

"I never saw this card."

"Magitian's court allows me to transfer the attack points to all my spellcasters to my Dark magician once per turn."

 **Dark magician – 7300 atc 2100 def**

"Dark magician attack Red eyes millennium dragon, dark magic attack."

Joey smilled.

"I activate my trap card mirror force."

A magical wall redirected the attack of Yugi's ace monster. The 3 spellcasters were destroyed.

"I changed my deck. You didn't expected that the card I set in my first turn was Mirror force, didn't you?"

"Well done Joey. It was really foolish to underestimate you. I activate my field spell secondary effect. By sending the field to the graveyard, I can summon one spellcaster ghost token for each spellcaster in my and your graveyard."

"Five tokens?"

"I use my Breaker the magical warrior as tribute for my Dark chaos magician. I end my turn."

"I draw. Yes. This is the card I needed. I tribute my tiny guardian to summon Jinzo. Jinzo effect activates."

The pharaoh trap card was destroyed.

"Red eyes, Jinzo attack the tokens. I use warrior's potion. It increase my life points by 500. I end my turn."

 **Yugi 2600 Joey 1900**

"You really are an excellent duellist. If I didn't draw a god card, I will lose. I draw. The heart of the cards had rewarded my faith with Obelisk the tormentor. I sacrifice my tokens to summon my god card. Arise mighty Obelisk!"

"Gulp."

"Obelisk attack the Red eyes millennium dragon."

 **Yugi 2600 Joey 900**

"I activate my pot of greed. I draw. I summon my rocket warrior. My brave little warrior will smash your big ugly god. I activate Attrition. Rocket warrior attack. Thanks to his effect and the effect of Attrition your monster lose 2000 points of attack. Jinzo attack Obelisk!"

The god card was destroyed.

 **Yugi 2200 Joey 900**

"I set a card. I end my turn."

"I draw. I activate card of sanctity. We both draw until we each have six cards. I activate my flute of summoning kuriboh. Next I activate my kuriboh brothers multiply. I summon the 5 kuriboh brothers. Next I tribute 3 kuriboh to summon my god card Slifer the sky dragon. "

 **Slifer the sky dragon atk 3000 def 3000**

"Slifer attack rocket warrior!"

"I activate my Psy magnet spell card. Psy magnet attract your attack to my Jinzo."

 **Yugi 2200 Joey 300**

"My turn. I set a card. I change rocket warrior in defence position. I end my turn."

 **Slifer the sky dragon atk 4000 def 4000**

"Slifer, attack his warrior. I end my turn."

"My turn. I activate my trap card, red eyes spirit. I summon my Red eyes millennium dragon."

"I activate my god card effect. Slifer's second mouth reduce your dragon's attack by 2000 points."

"I activate my effect. Coin toss."

The coin landed correctly.

"Yes. Your god cards attack is reduce by 3000 points. I activate my graceful dice."

The dice landed on 3.

"Red eyes attack. "

 **Yugi 1900 Joey 300**

"Well done Joey you destroy all my best monsters. I summon giant soldier of stone in defence mode. I end my turn."

"I activity my token destroyer card. It destroys your kuriboh brothers. Red eyes attack his giant soldier. I set a cards. Your turn pall."

"Draw. From my hand I activate the effect of my magnet warriors. I sent Alpha, Beta and Gama to the graveyard to summon my Valkirion the magna warrior. Valkirion attack his red eyes millennium dragon."

"I activate skull dice."

The dice landed on five. The two monsters were destroyed.

"I set a card. Your turn, Joey."

"Draw. I activate giant tornado."

"O no!"

"Your set card can't protect your life points. I summon Hayabusa knight. I activate his effect. Hayabusa knight can attack twice."

The falcon knight attacked Yami, and then attack again.

"Yes I win. I win. I'm the best!"

"Congratulations. You are a great duellist."

The pharaoh walked to Joey. He removed two cards from his duel disk.

"Your Red eyes black dragon and a small gift. The second card was dice fusion.

"I love that card. It's so awesome."

The two shacked hands.


End file.
